Going Home From School
by Soul4Angel
Summary: 5th in the Surprise Fluff Series: Angel buys Buffy another gift and shows up at school.


Thanks for everyone who sent me feedback. Special thanks to the peeps that have been sending feedback since the beginning of the series! Makes me wanna write faster! Keep it coming pwease!   
  
(And BTW, there was NO Foreshadowing in "Bad Dreams!")   
  
Going home from school  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show??? You can read this.   
Summary: Angel buys Buffy another gift and shows up at her school.  
Spoilers: Nothing much...this is MY Buffy universe!   
Authors Notes: This is following "Surprise" and then the fluff series: "Finding out," "A Night out," "Moving In, " and "Bad Dreams." (I plan to have 2 or 3 more stories after this one)  
******"Thank God I Found You" is off of Mariah Carey's "Rainbow" album. It's a great album and this is a totally sweet song!  
Distribution: My Site Angel Forevermore, the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was a school day. At 6:00 AM, the alarm clock started buzzing. Buffy slowly woke up and quickly shut the alarm off so she wouldn't wake up Angel. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she began crawling out of bed. Immediately, Angel's grasp around her tightened as he, too, began to wake.   
  
"Morning beloved." Angel said softly.  
  
"Good morning my love." Buffy replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up so early."  
  
Angel slowly sat up and kissed her forehead. Never in his whole life had he been happier. This: Holding his wife in his arms as soon as he woke up- had been what he had dreamed of ever since he first saw her. "What are you looking at?" Buffy asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life." Angel replied. "And it's okay that you woke me up. I have a few things to do today."  
  
"Really? Like what?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"No...I'm not saying a word. And besides, don't you have to get to school?" Angel questioned.   
  
"Well...yeah, I do. But I have plenty of time, don't worry." Buffy leaned over and kissed Angel on the cheek. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her clothes she had set out the night before. "I'm going to get a shower." She announced.  
  
Angel also climbed out of bed and turned his desk lamp on. Already, her heavenly scent of vanilla and flowers filled the room. Angel had never remembered being happier in his whole life. Angel heard the water turn on from his bathroom as he also heard Buffy start to walk back to him. "Angel!" She sang. "Aren't you going to join me?"  
  
Angel turned around and stared at her dressed only in a towel. How can I refuse that offer? He thought. "Well...just as long as you have time and aren't late to school." He said.   
  
Buffy walked up to him and pulled him closer to her. "Trust me. We have plenty of time." Buffy shrieked and laughed aloud when Angel picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Over the pounding of water on the tiles, laughter could be overheard from the two lovers.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Nonetheless, Buffy was 25 minutes late to school. She ran inside the building and straight to her homeroom. "Miss Summers." The teacher said when she walked inside. "It's so nice of you to decide to join us."  
  
"Sure thing." Buffy replied. "I mean, I had nothing else to do..." Except dream about my husband. she thought after.  
  
"Cute." Her teacher remarked. "Now. Sit."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Buffy did as she was told and took her seat next to Willow's.   
  
"Buff..." Willow whispered over to her. "Where were you?"  
  
The teacher continued with her lecture as Buffy leaned over her desk to talk to Willow.. She could still feel Angel's hands running up and down her sides. She could feel a ghost of an imprint of his fingers sliding down her cheek and longed to be right by his side again. "Guess." She said, smiling secretively  
  
Willow stifled a laugh and went back to listening to the teacher. Meanwhile, Buffy went back to her daydreams of Angel. She was already counting down the hours until she would see him again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
While Buffy was at school, Angel- true to his word- did have an errand to run.   
  
After dressing and seeing Buffy off to school, he grabbed his wallet and began heading out the door. Since becoming human and having Buffy living with him full time now, he figured there would be more opportunities to go places. So, when he stepped into the sunlight, he began heading to the car dealership in Sunnydale.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Once Angel arrived to the dealership, he began browsing around. Instantaneously, a young woman came up to him. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." Angel replied.   
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked. She took the opportunity to check him out from head to toe. Oh, he looks GOOD! She thought. However, Angel was oblivious to this: After all, all he saw was Buffy.   
  
"Uh, well...I'm new at buying a car...so, I'd just like to look around some." Angel said, already beginning to look around the building.  
  
"All right. Well, if you need anything-just holler for me. My name is Sandy." She replied.  
  
"OK, thanks." With that, Angel turned away and started walking towards the back of the lot.   
  
Angel began walking by several cars. However, he stopped when he spotted a black convertible in the very back. He thought back to that night when he took Buffy out to dinner in LA and she saw the car he had rented. Her eyes lit up brighter than the stars in the sky. More than anything, he just wanted to see that look again.   
  
"Uh...Sandy?" He asked, walking back up to the woman he met when he first walked in.  
  
"Yes sir?" she asked back, turning her attention towards him.   
  
"Uh, I was interested in knowing more about that car..." Angel pointed back to the black convertible. Sandy nodded and led the way, beginning to explain to him about the car he had picked out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Buffy and Willow walked outside the school as soon as the day was over. "Was it just me? Or did that math test seem to be impossibly hard?" Buffy asked. Well, there's another test that I've failed. she thought.  
  
"Well..." Willow said. "I mean...to some people it might have been hard...but to others?" She began getting worried about saying something wrong to Buffy. "If you want, I can help you study for the next test."  
  
"Oh great." Buffy replied sarcastically. "A study party."  
  
"Well...we do have the final end-of-the-year exams coming up soon." Willow commented. "But...let's not talk about that. Do you have patrol tonight?"  
  
"What? Are you kidding? Sunnydale is at a low of evil happenings. Besides, this is my night with Angel." She smiled at the thought of that.  
  
"EVERY night is your night with Angel." Willow replied.  
  
"Yeah...tell me about it." Buffy replied dreamily. "Not that I'm complaining...because I am DEFINITELY not!"   
  
"So...how is Angel?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy's face brightened. "Oh, he's great! Willow! He is SO sweet...like, the world's most perfect husband. I don't know what I'd do without him." She began looking around for him. "He said he was going to come walk me home..." she added.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet." Willow said.   
  
"What's so sweet?" Xander asked, walking up to his two best friends. Cordelia was beside him, holding onto his hand. From her slightly out of place hair, and his rumpled shirt...Looks like SOMEone was just in a closet.... Willow sang in her head. She had come to terms with Cordelia being with Xander. She had Oz now and realized that it was time to move on. Now the two of them where just the joke of the group.   
  
"Buffy and Angel." Willow said. "Living together."  
  
"Living together?!" Xander shouted loudly. "Hello Buffy! You're SEVENTEEN! Is that even legal?"  
  
"It is if your mom agrees." Buffy said matter-of-factly. God, I'm SO not interested in hearing Xander whine and complain about my relationship with Angel today. she thought. "C'mon Angel...where are you?" She whispered under her breath.  
  
"Angel, Angel, Angel. That's all I hear coming out of your mouth these days Buff." Xander said.  
  
"Xander!" Cordelia shouted. "Hellllllo, have you even noticed that your GIRLFRIEND is standing right beside you?"   
  
"Well, excuse me for being considerate for Buffy!" He shouted back.  
  
"Considerate? PLEASE!" Cordelia cried out, exasperated. "Oh come on! You are acting more like her WAY too overprotective boyfriend!"  
  
"Am not!" Xander shot back at her childishly.   
  
"God! You haven't changed at bit!" Cordelia took a step towards him. "I HATE you!"   
  
Buffy and Willow cast a look at each other: They knew what was coming up next.   
  
"Well...I HATE you too!" Xander replied. In a flash, they had grabbed each other, madly kissing one another as their hands freely roamed each other's body.   
  
"C'mon you guys....get a closet." Buffy joked, averting her eyes from the couple. Willow smiled and also looked away. "Hey Willow. Where's Oz?'   
  
"Oh, he said his band had practice right after school." She replied. "But we are meeting at the Bronze tonight. Do you and Angel want to come with us?"  
  
Buffy started to reply, but before she could get a word out, Cordelia had pulled back and was staring out at the road. "Hey...who's the hottie?" She asked, staring at the man driving the black convertible.   
  
"Um..." Xander began speaking to her. "Hello...just as you said less than five minutes ago...boyfriend standing right here."  
  
The group cast their eyes to the person Cordelia was talking about. Buffy took a closer look and jumped to her feet when she realized who it was. "Oh wow..." She mouthed. "Cordy...it's my husband. Back off, gal." She commanded before running down to greet Angel.   
  
Angel climbed out of the car and started walking to her. They met halfway and Buffy jumped into his arms at once. "Hey!" She said before kissing him.  
  
"Hi..." he replied softly.   
  
"Oh my God, Angel...where'd you get the car?" She asked, standing on her own feet again and walking over to admire the car.   
  
"Well...remember when I said I had a few errands to run this morning?" Buffy nodded. "Well...this is what I had to do."  
  
"Buy us a car..." Buffy stated. Angel nodded before Buffy hugged him tightly. "Oh Angel! Oh, this is the best surprise ever!" She kissed him, soft at first, and growing ever more passionate. "This is SO cool! Now I HAVE to learn how to drive!"   
  
"Do you want to take a ride?" Angel asked.   
  
"Heck yes!" Buffy replied. She walked around and climbed into the passenger seat as Angel sat back down in the driver's seat. Buffy looked back at her friends, who were still staring at her as though she were crazy. "Hey you guys!" She shouted back to them. "We bronzing tonight?"  
  
She saw all of them nod before turning her attention back towards Angel. "Okay love." She said before kissing him. "Let's go."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That night, Angel and Buffy met the whole Scooby Gang at the Bronze. It was crowded, but the two lovers managed to weave their way over to their usual table. "Hey you guys!" Buffy shouted to them.  
  
Willow and Oz waved back. They were sitting at the table chatting. It was obvious that Buffy and Angel had just missed a performance by Oz's band, Dingoes Ate My Babies. Oh well Buffy thought. I'd rather spend time with my husband. She looked back at him and smiled. He only smiled back and kissed her forehead. Buffy searched for her other friends and saw Cordelia and Xander dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Well...one thing about Xander, Buffy thought. His dancing hasn't improved.   
  
Buffy heard the chords to a slow song begin the start. "Hey. Dance with me?" She asked Angel.  
  
"As usual, my answer is yes." He replied. Buffy held Angel's hand as she led him onto the dance floor. The two wrapped their arms around each other, their souls at peace. And through the speakers above them, the song began to play.   
  
I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I finally found unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself  
For the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heartache   
Would not subside   
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life  
  
Angel thought about the meaning of the lyrics. "I would y'know..." He whispered down to Buffy.  
  
"Would what?"  
  
"I would give up everything before loosing you." He said. "I keep thinking about what I was two years ago without you...and now I think about the present and the future we can have. Buffy, my love, you literally saved me. In more ways than one."  
  
"Oh Angel...I love you." She said.  
  
"And I, you." He replied, kissing her forehead softly before swaying to the music again.  
  
Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you  
  
I brought you the sunlight, didn't I Angel? Buffy thought to herself. Buffy felt Angel's arms tighten around her. I'm so overwhelmed with LOVE whenever I'm around him. Buffy leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You are my dream come true." She whispered to him.  
  
I would give you everything  
There's nothing in this world  
I wouldn't do  
To insure your happiness  
I cherish every part of you  
'Cause without you beside me  
I can't survive  
Don't want to try  
If you're keeping me warm  
Each and every night  
I'll be all right  
Because I need you in my life  
  
You know I'd do anything for you Buffy, I know that you know. Angel thought.   
  
And now...now I KNOW that I couldn't survive without you with me. I need you now more than I ever thought I would ever need anyone. My home is with you, wrapped around you and feeling your love radiating from you into me.   
  
Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you  
  
"I love you." Buffy whispered to him. She wanted to tell him that every second of the day. She never wanted to let go of him, for she truly felt dead when she wasn't in his arms.   
  
See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess  
It shows that we were   
Destined to shine  
After the rain, to appreciate  
The Gift of what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way  
  
Angel thought back to everything he had gone through to get where he was this night. "We were destined for each other, I'm sure of it Buffy." He said to her. "When I think about all I went through as a vampire...I would do it all over in a heartbeat if it meant I would be with you."  
  
Buffy sniffed back tears of happiness. "How come you always know the right things to say to me?" She asked.  
  
"Old age, I guess." He joked back. Angel kissed her once more and lay his head on top of hers.   
  
Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you  
  
The song ended and Buffy went limp in Angel's arms. "Hey, are you about ready to get out of here?" Buffy asked him. "I'd like to go home."  
  
Angel's heart warmed at what she had said. "Sure beloved. You want to say good night to the others?"  
  
"No, they'll understand. I just want to be with you." Buffy replied. With a quick kiss on the lips, the two lovers left the Bronze, climbed into their new car, and headed home.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Angel and Buffy arrived home fifteen minutes later. When they walked inside, Angel began undressing in preparation for bed. However, Buffy walked up to him and kissed him hard on the lips. "Hey, I thought you were tired and wanted to go to bed." He said.   
  
Buffy smiled up at him. "I never said anything about me being tired."   
  
Angel also smiled and picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Buffy's laughs of excitement and fun turned into moans of pleasure and love as Angel kissed her over and over again.   
The only sounds heard for the rest of the night were the sounds and moans of the two lovers as they strove to get closer to one another. And at least for one night, everything was peaceful in their world.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end!  
Next part soon!  
Feed me please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
